


《秘密》陆曹

by 3yuan



Category: P風暴 | P Storm (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3yuan/pseuds/3yuan





	《秘密》陆曹

赤澳监狱从早上七点到晚上十点，都印在时间表上。这十五个小时里，所有的活动都是明文规定好的，因此非常单调无趣。

但也不是没有漏洞可钻。

对曹元元这种养尊处优的人来说，完全遵守规定、被制度束缚住，几乎就是不可能。

在陆志廉进入监狱之前，曹元元的秘密是定制下午茶、单独的淋浴间和袋装啤酒。

每天下午，他都会被特许进入厨房，喝正宗的港式奶茶，吃烤得两面金黄、又香又脆的吐司，夹着薄薄的培根和芝士，配着日日不同的水果。

傍晚时分，劳作结束，会有一个小时洗澡换衣服的时间。赤澳总共有三个澡堂，每个人去的澡堂也是分配好的。其中只有一个澡堂里有一个单间，所有人都心照不宣，那是为曹元元准备的。

虽然进监狱的时候已经进行过各种裸体检查和安检，但大多数人羞耻心都还在，谁也不想洗澡的时候还被狱警盯着，这让他们有一种窒息感。一个小时的洗澡时间对于男人来说是相当宽裕的，因此所有人都拼命巴结小少爷，想得到他的允许，在他洗完后借用他的“例外间”。

但曹元元本身就有点洁癖，占有欲又极强，想借用他的东西几乎不可能。就是跟在他身边最狗腿的小弟，也未曾享用过特殊待遇。

每天晚上，曹元元都会托狱警把他存放在冰箱里的袋装啤酒拿出来，坐在床上或者操场边的水泥台上喝酒，独自吹着夜风。那是他一天中最安静的时候，那个时间他不喜欢被人打扰，经常一句话也不说。他心情好的时候，偶尔会分享一点给自己的小弟。

后来，陆志廉进入赤澳，总算给曹元元一成不变的无聊生活带来了一点水花。

新进来的白手都会被这样告诫:学会站队。单打独斗、不偏不倚在监狱里根本行不通，必须趁早背靠大树好乘凉。因此，一部分的人会投靠黄老邪，对曹元元自然不假辞色；另一部分人则选择曹元元，对他百依百顺、阿谀谄媚。

曹元元厌倦了。

因此当愿意开口帮他说话、主动挡在他身前替他打架，但态度永远不冷不热、不温不火的陆志廉出现时，曹元元心痒了。

他想征服陆志廉。征服一个强者，一个与众不同而英气逼人的强者。

于是，曹元元强行把自己的秘密变成了两人的秘密。

他偶然得知陆志廉会做饭，便逼着对方在下午茶时间跟着自己进厨房。曹元元跟狱警说，以后不用单独做了，让陆志廉现场给自己做。

陆志廉有点无奈地揉了揉太阳穴，推托道:“元少，我真的只会一点点。”

“那就做出来，让我尝一尝那一点点。”曹元元从门后找到了粉色的围裙，把他丢给陆志廉，兴致勃勃，“穿上。”

陆志廉不想刚取得他信任就因为这点小事徒生嫌隙，只好将那尺寸不合、颜色不搭的围裙穿上，在厨房里翻找食材。

他炸了一个鸡腿，剔了骨头，配上洗好的生菜和烤黄的面包，做个一个简易的汉堡。又把能找到的几个水果都切成小块，泡进酸奶里。

做这些的时候，曹元元就寸步不离地跟在他身后，好奇地问这问那。油锅溅起油的时候，曹元元正探着头看，陆志廉反应极快，下意识地就把那细皮嫩肉的小少爷往身后挡。

饶是这样，曹元元的左手手背还是被烫了一下，他当下“嘶”了一声。陆志廉关了火，脸色阴沉地拉着他的手往水龙头底下凑。用冷水冲了一会儿后，陆志廉看他手上的红印变浅了些，才松开手，压着火往远处一指:“站那边去，别过来了。”

曹元元被他铁青的脸色吓到，一时间竟也没有想起计较他僭越的态度，悻悻地坐在了远处。

等全部东西做好，陆志廉把托盘往曹元元面前一推:“吃吧。”

曹元元本来没抱什么希望，吃了之后才发现意外的非常好吃。这么简单粗糙的东西，按理说对他来说有些难以入口，但偏偏口感极佳。陆志廉做的量不算小，曹元元风卷残云吃完，撑得不行，甚至打了个饱嗝。

陆志廉瞅着他餍足的神色，语气软下来，鬼使神差地说了一句:“想吃的话我可以每天都做给你吃。”

话一出他就后悔了，曹元元不是个简单人物，这活儿也是个麻烦活儿，他简直是在没事找事。可曹元元听了眼睛却亮晶晶的，露出一个卖乖的笑:“好呀。”

于是陆志廉又把反悔的话吞回去了。

通常一到洗澡时间，曹元元就会去澡堂，而其他人多多少少需要排队等待，因此这半个月来，他从未碰见过陆志廉。

所以，当曹元元走进浴室，看到陆志廉的背影的时候，心跳有些加速。

那是一个挺拔而富有力量的肉体。男人肩膀很宽，背部肌肉紧绷，显露出流畅的线条。腿很长，大腿上有些肌肉的纹理却不夸张。抬起手臂时，大臂隆起，蕴含着十足力量。全身上下，古铜色的皮肤都显得光滑而性感。

曹元元觉得浴室里温度好像比平时要高，他脸微微发烫。身体的躁动让曹元元兴奋起来，他听到自己有些颤抖的声音:“陆志廉，你跟我过来。”

陆志廉诧异地回过头，见他不像在开玩笑，只好关了淋浴头，从柜子里抽了条浴巾围在下身，亦步亦趋跟着他往里走。

到了隔间，曹元元一把把人推进去，陆志廉后背重重地撞在瓷砖上，皱着眉问他:“怎么了？”

他话音刚落，就被曹元元吻住了。

那是一个粗暴、野蛮、毫无章法的吻，搅得陆志廉嘴唇很疼。他知道自己应该推开曹元元，但他只是捧着曹元元的脸，反客为主地亲了回去。

曹元元被他一记直球打得晕头转向，任凭他用舌头搜刮自己的口腔。他们的舌尖抵在一起又分开，反复了几次，每次碰撞都让他忍不住颤抖。男人的气息霸道而不讲道理，荷尔蒙充斥了他的口鼻，让他呼吸不畅。

等终于被放开的时候，曹元元喘得厉害，嘴唇油光水滑，泛着光泽，看起来像某种甜而爽滑的果冻。

陆志廉咬了一口他的脖子侧面，又伸手去摸牙印的凹凸，摩挲了一会儿印了一个吻上去。

男人总是被欲望支配，感觉来了，脑内便是大片的空白，根本无法思考，只能凭着本能，抱在一起互相撕咬。

曹元元伸手拧开了淋浴头，热水冲下来，单间里水汽弥漫。他从陆志廉的胸部摸过，经过硬邦邦的六块腹肌，最后一把握住那尺寸惊人的阴茎。

浴巾早就掉在了地上，陆志廉已经勃起，前端翘着，看着很凶。被曹元元握住后，那肉棒肉眼可见地更粗长了些，又烫又硬，吓得曹元元立刻松了手。

陆志廉笑出声。曹元元觉得没面子，他不想表现得自己像个雏儿，于是狠狠瞪了陆志廉一眼，咬咬牙蹲下来，重新握住那庞然大物的根部，试探着含住顶端。

陆志廉倒没想料到他这个举动，看着他刚刚被亲得红肿的嘴唇，缓缓包裹住自己的下身，被激得心底施虐欲暴涨。他想一个挺身，把整个下身塞进那潮湿柔软的口腔，想把曹元元摁在地上狠狠操进去，让他在自己身底哭泣。

曹元元那傲慢的发型早就被冲垮，偏长的额发撩上去，睫毛上有几滴水珠，瞳孔很黑很亮，显出几分乖巧。他伸出手摸了摸曹元元的脸，粗砺的茧子蹭在那柔软光滑上，那触感让他软下心来，轻声说:“慢慢来。”

曹元元试着把嘴巴张到最大，用舌头去抚弄那肉棒。那里有一些腥膻味，让他有些恶心，但陆志廉摸着他后脑的手，却在一下下安抚着他。他含了一会儿，嘴巴才适应那尺寸，便开始吞吐着，模仿着交媾的频率。

曹元元抬头时正好能看到陆志廉忍耐快活的表情，男人不苟言笑的脸浸没在情欲中，更显性感。他好像从来都是冷静沉稳而自持，而现在却急切而富有占有占有欲。

是我让他变成这样的。这个男人属于曹元元。曹元元这样想着，嘴里更加卖力，他舌头打着圈儿在龟头上舔弄，又猛得一吸，陆志廉却没着他的道，虽然闷哼了一声，到底是没射出来。

曹元元站起来，埋怨道:“搞什么啊，这么难伺候。”

陆志廉笑，拍拍他的屁股:“腿夹紧。”

“你干嘛？”曹元元警惕地看着他，“这里没东西，会疼死的。”

“我不进去。”陆志廉亲了亲他的肩胛骨从后面抱住他，滚烫的阴茎挤在他的两腿间，前前后后摩擦着。曹元元想反抗，被陆志廉抱紧了腰，挣脱不得，刚想开骂，又被他握住了下身，于是彻底安静下来，任人宰割。

陆志廉那肉棒硬得很，在曹元元大腿的肌肉中间重重地摩擦，不一会儿就磨得他大腿内侧通红。陆志廉手法老道，他手掌宽大又灵活，反复从根部往顶部揉搓，又去玩弄那两个囊袋，把它们包在手心里裹住。曹元元仰着脖子，痛苦而享受地承受来自陆志廉的双重夹击，过了一会儿便射出来。

他喘着粗气，回过头和陆志廉接吻。陆志廉加快了速度，把他撞得摇摇晃晃，呻吟声也是断断续续，最后半晌才射在他大腿上。

陆志廉亲了他一会儿，蹲下身掰他的腿。曹元元推他:“做什么？”

陆志廉看了一会儿，才抿着嘴站起身，沉声说:“好像破皮了，抱歉。”

曹元元愣了愣，脸红了，他移开目光，假装不在意地挥挥手:“没事。”

陆志廉伸手把他抱进怀里，不知怎么的，想起曹元元那句“跟着我，以后就是兄弟”，笑着问他:“你都这样对兄弟？”

曹元元没吭声，过了好一会儿才小声说:“只有你。”

水声很大，陆志廉没听清，又问了一遍:“什么？”

曹元元把嘴唇贴在他耳朵上，尽管羞耻得全身都泛了红，还是小声重复了一次:“只有你，陆志廉。”

于是淋浴间里每天都在上演秘密情事。

过了几天，曹元元拿给陆志廉一个小瓶子，陆志廉接过来看了看，瓶身上赫然写着凡士林。他问曹元元从哪儿弄的，曹元元咬牙切齿地说:“自有爷的办法。”

当天傍晚，就用上了。陆志廉挤了好几泵，在手心里搓开，探进曹元元臀缝里。曹元元身体绷得很紧，冰凉的液体被涂抹在自己从未被触碰的禁地，让他有些害怕。他想回头跟陆志廉说“算了吧”，可一回头还没说话就被吻住，男人嘬着他的上嘴唇不放，反复吸吮舔舐，他便在这唇齿交缠里彻底缴械投降。

陆志廉蹲下身，一手拨开那形状姣好的臀肉，露出那个一张一合的小洞。那后穴很小，泛着粉红色，随着呼吸翕动，有些说不出的色情意味。

陆志廉把润滑液一股脑全抹上去，试探着伸进一根手指。曹元元只觉得有些异样，那不属于自己的东西却进入了自己的体内，还在肠壁上反复刮擦，弄得他条件反射地紧缩后穴。陆志廉察觉到他紧张，亲了亲他的尾椎骨，把手指抽了出来:“放松，我要进去了。”

陆志廉把凡士林递给曹元元，把自己火热的阴茎抵在他大腿上:“帮我涂。”

曹元元挤了几泵，有点泄愤似的在他硬棒上胡乱涂抹一气。那凶器雄赳赳气昂昂地抬头，青筋毕露，已经完全进入充血状态。曹元元从顶端到根部抹过去，最终还是忍不住紧张:“这么大能进去吗？”

陆志廉没回答他的问题，下一秒就把自己狠狠撞进去。

“啊啊——”

曹元元觉得自己后面快撕裂了，整个身体都被塞满。他伸手去摸两人的结合处，发现自己后穴连褶皱都被完全撑开，以极限状态容纳着男人的阴茎。

陆志廉动作不快，每一次抽出，都能看见那嫩肉也被翻出来，又在下一次捅入时全根没入。那阴茎像一条暴怒狰狞的巨龙，粗鲁而凶狠地贯穿着那个紧致的小洞。曹元元被干得两腿发软，几乎撑不住自己的身体，全靠陆志廉搂在他腰间的如钢铁般的手臂。

曹元元边喘着边紧紧抓着腰间的手臂，仿佛那是他缺氧时唯一的支点。他身体剧烈晃动着，眼前什么都是重影，只能清晰感知那贴在自己背脊上一个个炙热的吻。

陆志廉抽出身去，把差点瘫倒地上的曹元元一把抱起来，托着他的屁股，沉声道:“抓紧了。”

曹元元连忙用腿勾在他腰上，双手攀着他脖子，背部紧贴着冰凉而带着雾气的瓷砖，总算松了一口气。陆志廉边托着他边掰开他的臀，手指大张，把浑圆的臀肉勒出红痕。

就着这个姿势推进去，陆志廉插得很深，一下一下颠着，曹元元被顶到了敏感点，叫得更加放浪。他觉得自己浑身酸痛，两条腿勉力挂在陆志廉身上，用脚后跟蹭着陆志廉的大腿。他的指甲嵌进陆志廉后背的皮肉里，承受着下身一波比一波猛烈的攻击。

陆志廉低头含住他的乳头，用舌尖若即若离地扫过去，又用力吸吮啃咬，很快让那红珠挺立起来。曹元元被他舔得又痛又爽，痒痒的感觉从胸前传到大脑，让他羞耻而快乐。他呜咽呻吟着，脑内突然炸开白光，尽数射在陆志廉的小腹上，把那黑色蜷曲的耻毛也沾得黏糊糊的。

一射完他就脱了力，身体下坠，让体内那凶器进得更深了一些。同时，射精的快感让他瞬间身体紧绷，后穴一阵抽搐式的紧缩，把那硬物紧咬住，让陆志廉都忍不住哼出声。他顺势把人往怀里按，快速而深入地顶进去，那粗硬的耻毛随着阴茎的抽插也反复磨蹭在细嫩的大腿内侧，曹元元觉得有些疼，却说不出话来。

过了十多分钟，陆志廉射在他体内，曹元元被那精液在体内释放的感觉惊了一下，“啊啊”得叫出声，被陆志廉掐着下颌吻住了。

这个吻比之前所有的吻都要温柔，仿佛是在哄他开心。曹元元察觉陆志廉心情很好，虽然仍是那副不苟言笑的模样，但眼角带了点温存的爱意。同是男人，他知道性与爱本就是两码事，可看到那一点点流露出的情绪，曹元元还是很高兴。

陆志廉把人放下来，用两个手指撑开他还未合上、微微张大的后穴，把精液都抠挖出来，替他做了简单的清洗。

两个人一旦开了荤，就如同毛头小伙子一样，一发不可收拾。每天的洗澡时间，两人都会自觉地一前一后走进来，抱在一起，争分夺秒地做爱。

曹元元几次都想开口问陆志廉，你怎么定义我们的关系？但要么是做起爱来失了神智，要么是没好意思开口，一直拖到陆志廉出狱，他也没说出这句矫情话。

或者说，他在害怕。

他享受每天傍晚和陆志廉百无禁忌的性爱，享受每天晚上躺在陆志廉腿上喝酒看月亮，享受宿舍里勾住陆志廉手指时被反手握住的瞬间，对方享受被保护、被珍视，享受不说一句话，对方也知道你在想什么的心动一刻。

他很怕，怕那双古井一样深邃而含情的眼睛，有一天，不再看着自己。

如果陆志廉出狱，和其他人拥抱、接吻、上床，重复独属于他们之间的亲密无间，光是想想，曹元元就想杀人。

于是，在他和陆志廉一起吃的最后一顿午餐上，曹元元佯装无意地问他:“出去以后干嘛？”

“没钱，能干嘛。”陆志廉没什么表情。

“那，”曹元元努力掩饰心里的在意，假装随口一说，“等我咯，和我一起去加拿大啊，保你一生荣华富贵。”

陆志廉动作顿了顿，偏过头来看他。曹元元立刻挤出一个笑，摆出混不吝的姿态。陆志廉看了一会儿，垂下目光，在餐桌底下抓住了他的手，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的指尖。

曹元元这才发现，自己手心里全是冷汗。

他居然就这样把“一生”说出了口。

生在一个伪善、混乱的富贵之家，他从来不信什么白头偕老的鬼话。人与人的感情，没有什么是永恒不变，劣根性决定了背叛与决裂。可面对陆志廉，他居然也认真考虑起了所谓的“一辈子”。

连他自己都不信。

陆志廉终究也没给他清楚的答案，只是沉默着收好他给的便签条。

其实曹元元没想让陆志廉杀那个女人。他想让陆志廉出去以后做自己喜欢的事情，能够平平安安的。陆志廉想要钱，便给他钱。他甚至希望陆志廉越贪财越好，反正自己最不缺的就是钱，他不介意用钱把人捆在身边。给他那个纸条，也不过是一个玩笑——曹元元知道那是ICAC的安全屋，陆志廉一个人是不可能得手的，他也不是那样莽撞的人。

他只不过是想不到，陆志廉出狱以后两人还能有什么交集，便绞尽脑汁丢了些东西给他，仿佛这样两人就不会因此缘断一般。

谁想到，只过了24小时，就变了天。

“你兄弟，ICAC的啊。”

监狱里知道他俩关系的人不在少数，毕竟谁都不是瞎了聋了，但大家都以为元少不过是玩玩——连黄老邪都这么认为。他幸灾乐祸地放出这个劲爆消息，等着曹元元暴跳如雷。

但曹元元没有，他只是觉得浑身发冷，眼泪控制不住地流下来。

黄老邪也是被吓了一跳，看了他反应才意识到他是来真的。顿时也有点慌神，有几分棒打鸳鸯的愧疚:“元少，别胡来啊。”

他怎么可能忍住不胡来。

接下来的事情都很模糊了，像一瞬间发生的。他穿着整洁亮丽的阿玛尼，梳了背头，甚至打了领带，只是那双哭红的眼睛，用冰敷了半天也没消下去。

三千万，三小时，他从没想到，自己有一天会为一个男人失去理智。

他拿刀架在陆志廉脖子上，却发现自己根本下不去手。

你可真没出息啊，曹元元。他这样想。他把你骗得团团转，你居然不想杀了他，你不是最恨背叛吗？

做完了心理建设，他还是下不去手。

那双曾经抚摸过他全身每一寸肌肤的手，如今稳稳地拿着手枪，乌黑的枪口对着他的额头。

接着，又被扔进监狱。这次只剩他一个人了。

每周陆志廉都会来见他，曹元元都拒绝了。一年以后，陆志廉也不来了，曹元元半夜蒙在被子里哭了好久。

但没过多久，他开始陆续收到陆志廉的信。

白色信封，灰色信笺，仔细闻可以闻到一股檀木淡香。陆志廉的字不算工整，但下笔很用力，笔锋遒劲。他话不多，也总是说些无关痛痒的小事，可曹元元总是可以翻过来调过去看上十几遍，直到有些话都能背出来。

每次狱警来统一送信，他都能感觉到自己的心跳得很快。又怕又期待，打开以后总感觉什么字都看不懂，急急忙忙从头到尾浏览一遍，什么都没消化。第二遍才会慢下来认真读，边读边想象陆志廉说这些话时的语气和神态，等读完一页，曹元元知道剩下的不多，就会神经质地用手指摩挲那信纸，害怕看到最后的、标志结束的结尾和落款。

第一封:  
『  
元少:

展信佳。

这一年来我每周都有去赤澳见你，但你都拒绝了，我理解。但有些话我还是要说，不能让这些糊涂账不明不白地过去。

在赤澳的最后一顿饭，你跟我说的那些话，我明白什么意思，迫于当时身份还没暴露，很抱歉没能当场给你答案。

但现在我可以给了。  
元少，我不能同你去加拿大。骗你的事情是我的错，这我道歉，但我还有更重要的工作要完成，我没办法跟你坦白，希望你能理解。我不奢求你的原谅，但我也不想被你误会——在赤澳发生的一切，我都不是抱着捉弄的心态对待的，我是一个独立思考的成年人，我很清楚我在做什么以及它带来的后果。

我不会说那些甜言蜜语让你开心，现在这个狼狈的情况也让我没有颜面去说。我曾想过逃避，可总是成夜成夜的失眠，想着你的脸。我没法给你什么承诺，给了，你大概也不会信。

有些话很残忍，但却是事实。我们之间的事情，终归还是立场对立带来的，而立场的对立你有一半责任。我无意责怪你，但希望你能明白，立场是可以改变的。  
我希望你能重获自由——各种意义上。

念与时积，祝好。盼复。

陆志廉  
2021.1.13  
』

…………

第四十六封:

『  
元少:

展信佳。

上次跟你说的那只我刚养的狗，取了名字叫念念。它很乖，不怎么闹腾，教了几次就知道在哪里上厕所。就是经常掉毛，我跟着扫地挺累。

我买了一间公寓，在郊区，环境很好。装修在做，所有家具装饰都是我自己选的，我觉得你应该会很喜欢。你的房间里我做了一个吧台，还有一个飘窗，以后我们可以在那里喝酒。

我听狱警说你最近在读书，我很高兴。但最近天气渐冷，晚上的时候要多穿点。我送了几件厚的棉衣过去，你记得去取。有一件驼色的大衣，我看到的时候就觉得适合你，希望你喜欢。

最重要的是，生日快乐！希望你余生每一天都比前一天更开心，身体健康，一切都好。

念与时积，盼复。

陆志廉  
2021.12.8  
』

…………

第四百七十二封:

『  
元元:

展信佳。

最近工作很忙，每天回家都要九点多了。房子里总是黑漆漆、静悄悄的。我每天打开你卧室的窗户通风，都会忍不住想，要是你在这里就好了。

不过时间真快，我看到你的减刑裁定了，恭喜你！这样的话，已经过了超过二分之一了，离见你又近了一些。

有一个不好的消息，念念去世了。他走的没什么痛苦，就是时候到了。虽然念念走了，但我的思念却一点都没有减少。我每天都很想你。

祝我的元元一切都好。

盼复。  
陆志廉  
2032.5.9  
』

…………

曹元元从来没回过信。

刚开始是还在气陆志廉，想要把他晾一段时间。后来是渐渐读懂了陆志廉的心意，觉得自己配不上。

陆志廉是前程大好、仕途正顺的廉政公署主任，而他只是一个一无所有、作恶多端的阶下囚。

曹元元不想自私地捆住他。

于是他便铁了心不回，总觉得过了两三年陆志廉便会忘了他，过自己的日子，可能还会娶一个贤惠美丽的妻子，和相爱的人度过一生。他虽然这样预设，但想到陆志廉把自己忘记，不再给自己写信，最后这段记忆只剩下一个主人，又觉得难过。

陆志廉却不知道他矛盾的心思，只是坚持这样写了十一年，每周一封，风雨无阻。

曹元元把所有的信都收在一个铁盒子里，谁都不准碰。每个进监狱的人，都听说曹元元以前是个狠角色，不过现在性情好多了。但他们都被警告了一件事，就是不要碰曹元元的秘密盒子，那是他唯一的软肋。

又过了两年，曹元元终于回了信，说想见陆志廉。

两个人面对面坐下的时候，都红了眼眶。曹元元盯着陆志廉头上的几根白发，簌簌落下泪来。

第一次见面两人都忘了拿话筒，只顾着这样不敢眨眼地凝望对方。陆志廉隔着玻璃描摹他的轮廓，嘴唇动了动，眉目温柔。

曹元元哭的更凶，眼泪肆虐横流。他分明看见陆志廉嘴里说的是，元元，别哭。

【End】


End file.
